Wait For Me
by yellowhorde
Summary: 15 Heero and Wufei after finally admitting their feelings enbark on a doomed mission...


No, I don't own them. I wish I did. I'm just feeding my obsession. I want to thank the staff at Medical Enterprises (where my twin works) and my other sister and her husband, for allowing me to use their computers while mine is down. My brother in law says my hard drive is toast, so who knows what that will do for my writing. Hopefully, he'll be able to do something about that. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Okay, on to the fic.  
  
Sorry, Kai. I was really pressed for time so it's not as good as I wanted it to be. I'll redo it someday.  
  
WAIT FOR ME  
  
  
  
A soldier with dark brown hair cut very short and eyes that matched was reclining in a comfortably padded chair, his feet propped on the cluttered desk before him. The small, cramped room was dark save for a small lamp that gave off marginal illumination at best. Certainly not enough light to properly read by. Computer equipment and video screens took up practically every available surface, most of them inactive at this late hour. It was rather warm in the room and that contributed to the feeling of drowsiness that was slowly but surely overtaking the man. In a vain attempt at staying alert, he had been reduced to reading an old battered paperback novel that had been abandoned in the break room and sipping from a can of soda in the hopes that some sort of mental activity would keep him awake. Unfortunately, the book was rather dull and the soda even more so.  
  
(No wonder it's owner of this so-called book had left it behind. It's not worth the paper it was printed on. I've never read an author who could write so much and say so little.)  
  
The soldier, who's brass plated name tag announced his name to be Walker, had not had much better luck with the soda than he had had with the book. All of the really good carbonated drinks (the ones with tons of caffeine and sugar) had been dispensed out of the machine prior to his shift. What has left really could not be described as soda by any real stretch of the imagination.  
  
"Hmmm. Zero fat, zero calories, no sodium, no sugar and no caffeine." The soldier harrumphed loudly. "It all adds up to NO flavor. I might as well be drinking water."  
  
Walker sighed heavily and shifted his position ever so slightly. "Why did I agree to work the graveyard shift in the first place?" He mused aloud merely to hear his voice. It was the only one he ever heard while on duty. He had been working this shift for three months now. Three months of sheer hell. "It's so incredibly, mind numbingly boring!" He continued to rant. "I'm getting paid for being bored out of my bloody mind. No wonder they have so much trouble keeping the position filled. All the others had probably gone crazy from lack of mental stimulation. Not that I blame them. If only I had some decent music to listen to."  
  
Suddenly, a red light on the terminal began to flash and beep shrilly. The brown haired soldier jerked upright, startled by the unexpected interruption, spilling the caramel colored drink all over the front of his Oz uniform. He lurched to his feet and snatched up a handful of napkins left over from his earlier lunch break. He muttered darkly under his breath as he attempted to sop up the liquid that was now soaked through to his skin.  
  
(Damn it! I just got this outfit back from the cleaners this afternoon! That's twenty bucks flushed down the drain.)  
  
With barely contained irritation, Walker glared at the terminal and the light that continued to flash its warning. Taking his seat, the soaked and sticky soldier pulled himself up to the desk. With a few deft stroked on the keyboard, he managed to pull up a detailed map of the training complex. Sure enough, one section of the grid was lit up indicating that something head triggered the silent alarms. A surge of excitement shot through the formerly bored soldier.  
  
"Now this is more like it! Hmmm. Let's take a quick look see."  
  
Nimble finger flew over the keys and several of the video screens were clicked on. On one screen, Walker could make out two young boys approximately sixteen tears old. Both were slender and dressed in identical outfits of black jeans and matching white tee shirts. They were making their was stealthily, yet hurriedly, down the corridor. The camera zoomed in for a closer look. The one in the lead had messy brown hair and blue eyes while his companion bringing up the rear had black hair pulled back in a miniature ponytail and had almond shaped onyx eyes.  
  
"It's just a couple of kids! How the hell did they mange to sneak in here without tripping any of the alarms before now?" Walker gasped harshly as he noticed that the two lads were armed with machine guns and held them like they knew exactly how to use them. "What the hell? Who are these guys?" Walker cracked his knuckles and got down to business. "All right boys, let's check you out."  
  
The cameras focused on the faces of the two intruders as Walker quickly began to search for the necessary information. I t did not take long for the requested information to appear on the screens. The news was not good! Those two kids were Gundam pilots and considered to be very dangerous.  
  
Walker slipped on his headphones and reached for the microphone. Then he flipped a switch and the world was filled with the loud blaring screams of the alarms.  
  
*****  
  
In the corridors of Section 2B, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang skid to a momentary halt. Red lights flashed and an alarm blared loudly. The two pilots exchanged a brief glance. This was not good, not good at all.  
  
"Looks like we've been found out." Heero's voice was perfectly calm and ordinary, as if he were discussing the weather or asking for someone to pass the salt. And why shouldn't he be calm? The explosive devices had been set and were ready to go. They had thirty minuets to get out of this building before all hell would break loose. Plenty of time. Their mission's success was practically assured.  
  
Wufei merely nodded his head in agreement and kept his silence. He did not voice his concerns and he certainly did not mention the sense of apprehension that had settled in his stomach like a steel weight since they had accepted this mission the other evening. With hurried steps he set off after his swift companion.  
  
"Attention all Units! Intruders have been detected in Section 2B. I repeat intruders have been detected in Section 2B. They are armed and considered very dangerous. They must be apprehended at all costs, either dead or alive. Exercise extreme caution."  
  
Heero grunted at that last part of the announcement. "Sounds serious, Wufei."  
  
Wufei nodded his head grimly. "Do you really think they will kill us, if they find us?"  
  
"Yes. I would."  
  
As if on queue, shouts were heard behind the two fleeing boys followed by a barrage of bullets. Yes, they had indeed been found.  
  
A bullet tore past the Chinese youth's ear close enough for him to hear it's whining passage. Risking a glance back, he quickly tallied up the number of their pursuers. Seven all told, all of them armed with machine guns and grim determination. And they were gaining on them.  
  
"Well, that certainly didn't take very long." the raven-haired youth groused sourly.  
  
The two pilots sprinted desperately down the long barren hallway. Their footfalls echoed hollowly along the corridors. Unfortunately theirs were not the only ones to be heard. They had not been able to shake the small band of soldiers. Bullets roared around them, kicking up sparks in their wake and biting holes into the solid rock walls, urging them ever onward. More by luck than by skill, the youngsters had managed to avoid being hit. But how much longer would their luck hold out?  
  
Heero and Wufei continued their headlong dash through the never-ending hallways. They really had no choice in the matter. Flee or die. That pretty much summed up their current situation. Each prayed that they would not run into any more patrols. The one on their tails was giving them more trouble than they would have believed possible. It proved that the training facility was doing a remarkable job. It also explained why it must by eliminated as soon as possible. They did not want soldiers of this caliber facing them in battle out in space. That might disrupt the already delicate balance of the war.  
  
The grim group of enemy soldiers was in close pursuit and gaining steadily. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, like rolls of thunder just before a summer squall. Several paused, took aim and opened fire, short controlled bursts, before giving chase once more. Their mission, their sole purpose for being at that particular moment in time was to apprehend the two Gundam pilots that had somehow managed to infiltrate their base for reasons unknown. Their orders were to apprehend them, dead or alive. It didn't matter which, just as long as the job was done.  
  
Heero had had just about all the running he could stomach. Half turning, he efficiently released his own version of metal death into the stubborn squad. Screams, brief and horrible, filled the stuffy air of the hall as flesh was shredded, bones shattered. The hot coppery stench of blood drifter to the Wing Zero pilot's nose. Three men fell never to rise again, but it was not enough. There would soon be more, many more to take their place. Of that Heero was certain.  
  
Sweat trickled into the young man's eyes and he tried to blind away the stinging. When that didn't do the trick, the Japanese pilot simply ignored it as a minor inconvenience. He had more important matters to deal with. Putting on a quick burst of speed, the brown haired youth caught up to the pilot of Shenlong. Another volley of bullets erupted from behind, and Heero hissed sharply as a thin line of pain lanced through his upper biceps. Blood, hot and sticky trickled down his arm in a steady flow.  
  
"God DAMN it!" The blue eyed boy managed between gasps.  
  
Wufei made no reply, he needed to save his breath for running, but he glanced over with much concern towards his fellow pilot, his friend. his love. A brief visual inspection told the ebony haired teenager that the wound was not serious. The bullet had only grazed his friend's arm. It probably wouldn't even leave a scar. Probably.  
  
Wufei's heart was hammering frantically in his narrow chest and his lungs and legs seemed to be on fire. Something had to be done and done quickly or they just might not make it out of this building alive. Reaching into his jeans' pocket, the Chinese pilot withdrew a tiny spherical device. It was a grenade, the only one he had brought with him. Now the boy regretted not bringing more, but they had reasoned before setting out on their mission that too many weapons would only slow them down. With a jerk of his finger, the youth pulled the pin, priming the deadly devise. Whirling arouind and taking quick yet careful aim, he flung the small metallic object towards the OZ soldiers before continuing his retreat. The grenade soared through the air and bounced once before the soldiers were able to react and put a judicial halt to their charge.  
  
There was a gigantic rumbling, a monstrous roar, as the hall was filled with searing flames. The blast brought down parts of the ceiling in a rain of debris. Wufei's aim had been true. Warm invisible hands seemed to press against their backs as the heat and the shock wave struck the two Gundam pilots, propelling them forward. Fire alarms blared, loud, continuous, and deafening. The two teenagers came to a hesitant stop, their breath raged and hot in their throats. Dust rolled along the ground in a thick mist. Both boys placed their hands over their nose and mouths and fought for breath as the dust enveloped them, choked them.  
  
The scream of the alarm was so loud, so piercing that it was almost impossible to think. Suddenly, water, cool and refreshing spilled over the two tired warriors. The hiss of the sprinklers helped to slightly muffle the mind shattering noise of the alarms that assaulted their young ears. The water pounded down, soaking their hair, their clothes. It felt so good after the heat of their desperate flight. Heero and Wufei remained motionless for a few moments, allowing the clear liquid to wash over them. Wufei glanced over towards the destruction he had wrought. The only evidence that the soldiers had ever existed was one limp hand protruding from beneath the rubble. A pool of blood seeped from under the stones, but it was being washed away by the sprinklers even as he watched.  
  
Heero straightened up and swiped his long bangs out of his face. He reached out and placed on hand on the Chinese pilot's shoulder, gaining his attention. The Japanese teenager had to shout to be heard above the noise.  
  
"Let' s get out of here, Wufei! We only have twenty minuets before the explosives detonate."  
  
The two friends set off towards their exit, armed and ready for battle. They moved silently, quickly, heading towards the path that would lead them to safety. And home.  
  
The alarms, both the original warning and the fire alarm, stopped abruptly as did the sprinkler system. The immediate silence was almost deafening. Wufei could hear his heart pounding in his head, very loud, very fast. Apprehension twisted in his guts like a restless sea serpent.  
  
"There! Up ahead! That's our exit, Wufei. We're almost home free."  
  
Both Heero and Wufei picked up speed as the two friends sprinted towards the blast doors. Hope surged through their hearts. This frustration mission would soon be over. If they hurried they would be back to their camp in time for breakfast.  
  
Suddenly, the blast doors hissed open to reveal a larger group of heavily armed soldiers, each with a deadly machine gun aimed at the hapless teenagers. There were ten at least, maybe more. Heero and Wufei had not really had the opportunity to do a head count. The enemy soldiers had somehow managed to locate the transport the Gundam pilots had hidden in the woods before sneaking into the compound. They had rightly figured that this would be the exit the intruders would use to make their escape.  
  
Gasping in dismay, both boys skidded to a halt and attempted to go back the way they had come. Heero managed just fine, but Wufei's feet slipped on the wet concrete floor. He slid and stumbled using his hands to keep him form falling. Once again, the two Gundam pilots were fleeing for their lives.  
  
Wufei's slip had cost him several precious seconds. The air came alive with the roar of gunfire, bullets flying everywhere. One of those bullets slammed into the slender boy's shoulder, the force of the blow hurling him forward, throwing him to the ground. Excruciating pain engulfed the boy causing him to cry out involuntarily.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Heero, hearing his friend's anguished cry, turned swiftly and, taking his partner's hand in his own helped the wounded boy to his feet. Blood was flowing steadily, and already the Chinese boy's white shirtfront was soaked crimson. But there was no time to determine the extent of the damage inflicted. Heero pulled his friend along besides him and prayed that the wound was not too terrible.  
  
Several minuets later, Heero was hacking into a computer terminal while Wufei kept nervous watch at the opened door for any unwanted guests. The two had somehow managed to lose their pursuers with the clever use of a smoke grenade - their last - where the corridor had split into three different directions. Taking advantage of the cover provided, they had quickly ducked into one of the various rooms along the hallways before the smoke could clear, firing into the murk to discourage pursuit. The squad of Oz soldiers had split up into three groups, each taking a different path. None had suspected that their targets had chosen to stay right where they were, more or less. Now Heero was desperately attempting to locate an alternated escape route. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he searched its database. His heart was beating fast and faster. Time was running out. Only approximately fifteen minuets remained to detonation.  
  
Waves of dizziness engulfed the wounded Chinese pilot and he stumbled back against the wall as dark blotches crowded his vision. Wufei had used his shirt as a bandage to staunch the flow of blood, but he had simply lost too much. The bullet had ripped through his shoulder and had passed cleanly through the other side. Fortunately, nothing vital had been hit, at least not as far as he was able to determine. But then again, he was not a doctor. He could be wrong. The harrowing flight for freedom had drained him, though. His elevated heart rate had pushed the blood from his body in great rhythmic surges. How had the soldiers managed to miss the obvious blood trail? This oversight had lowered the raven-haired boy's opinion of his adversaries somewhat. But it was rather fortunate that they had failed to notice.  
  
In slow motion, the youth slid down the wall leaving a viscous scarlet smear in his wake. His own machine gun, which had somehow managed to gain one hundred pounds in the last few moments, clattered uselessly to the ground. (I was almost out of bullets, anyway.) Wufei thought dimly as he allowed his heavy lids to close. He drifted away briefly into the mists of time, his mind replaying events that had transpired just the other day. Less than twenty-four hours ago. An entire lifetime ago.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei stared unseeingly out the open window. The hiss of the rain seemed to fill the entire world. Distantly, the Chinese youth could hear three of his comrades, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, playing an ancient card game in the dining room.  
  
"Uno!" Quipped the ever-cheerful Quatre.  
  
Not to long after that fateful declaration, there was a loud groan from the American pilot. "You always win, Quatre! You must have the luck of the devil himself."  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to play again?"  
  
"Sure, I'll play again. Why not? But this time I'm going to kick your scrawny ass!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Wufei smiled ruefully at this last comment. Quatre was the king of games. Board, card, or video games. It made no difference to the boy. Must be because he had so many sisters. None of the other pilots had had much practice at such nice, normal activities. Quatre was like this blond haired god when it came to games. There was no beating him. But that didn't keep them from trying.  
  
Wufei turned his head and glanced over towards the reclined figure on the sofa. How still, how peaceful, how beautiful he was. Heero Yuy, with his messy brown hair, his lithe body, his Prussian blue eyes and his strength of will, his determination to succeed. One arm was flung over his head the other dangled over the edge of the couch long, thin fingers brushed along the carpet. To any casual observer, the young man may appear to be sleeping. But Wufei knew better.  
  
(I will tell him.I must tell him.)  
  
Wufei withdrew a small golden ring from his pocket. With all of his heart he wished to give this ring, symbol of undying love, to Heero. But did Heero feel the same? Would he accept this token, or would he turn away? Only one way to find out.  
  
Still, Wufei hesitated. He felt so uncertain, so torn. The teenager closed his eyes against the pain and doubt. He had loved his wife, Meilan with all of his heart. But now his heart beat for another. Did that mean that his love for her had been a lie? Impossible! For months the lonely youth had prayed for guidance, searched for the answer that would ease his aching heart. Would he be condemned to suffer alone for the rest of his life for allowing her to die? Surely no God would be so cruel.  
  
(I love Heero. He makes me feel complete, whole. When he is near my heart is at peace and I feel truly alive even though I have been walking through the valley of death since the day she was taken from me. Meilan, please forgive me. I love you, I always will, but I also love Heero. Please understand, my love.)  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and glanced back outside. The rain had stopped and in the distance, pure rays of golden warmth smiled upon the world of man. Hope surged through the young man's heart as he took that breathtakingly beautiful sight as a sign from the heavens.  
  
Bowing his head in reverence Wufei offered up a heart felt prayer of gratitude to his wife.  
  
(I knew you would understand.)  
  
*****  
  
The ghostly white light from the computer screen illuminated Heero's intense face as he grinned in triumph. He had just uncovered their alternate escape route. Glancing at the device secured to his wrist, Heero noted that only ten minuets remained before this complex would be totally destroyed in a fiery blast that would be seen for miles away.  
  
The dull gleam of gold on his little finger drew from the pilot a wistful smile. It had been a gift from Wufei, symbolizing his never-ending love and devotion to the Japanese boy. The ring had once belonged to Wufei's wife, Meilan. A small thrill of happiness coursed through his body as he recalled that blissful day Wufei had admitted his love had given the gift of this ring. Had it really only been yesterday? Never before had he felt so complete, so sure of himself, of his purpose for being. He loved. and he was loved in return.  
  
Suddenly, a dull metallic thunk caught his attention. Heero whirled, calling for his friend, and was startled to see Wufei sprawled on the ground, his eyes closed, his skin alarmingly pale. Fear clenched the brown- haired pilot's heart with icy fingers. With some trepidation, the normally unemotional Yuy fell besides the still figure, his hands reaching out to tough the other boy's neck, searching for and finding a pulse. It was weak, but steady. Thank God. A trembling sigh eased past his lips.  
  
Heero gripped the Chinese youth's uninjured shoulder and gently shook the boy, trying to awaken him. After a few attempts, those onyx eyes fluttered open, filled with pain, glazed and feverous. Once again intense relief swept over the concerned pilot. His friend would be all right. He would see to it, personally.  
  
Heero's voice shook with emotion as he unknowingly slipped into his native tongue.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
Faintly, Wufei nodded his head in reply to that question. Having been around the pilot of Wing Zero long enough to pick up a few Japanese phrases he had understood what the earnest boy had been asking. Are you all right? Feeling oddly touched by the simple inquiry, the oriental youth gazed up into those deep Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Heero. Just a little tired." It was a lie, but a damned good lie. In truth, Wufei's shoulder was burning like a red-hot branding iron. The pain radiated down through his arm and almost reached his trembling fingers. But surely that must be his imagination. Gingerly, he tried to raise his arm and found that it pained him too much to do so. With a wince, the injured boy lowered his arm back to his side. Fortunately, it was his left arm rather than his right.  
  
Cupping Wufei's face tenderly with his large hands, Heero placed a gently kiss on his love's pale lips. "When we get out of here, we are going to take a vacation, a long one. Just the two of us." The Japanese pilot pressed his lips against the other boy's smooth cheek, slowly, steadily making his way up towards the delicate flesh just under the earlobe. "We'll go somewhere tropical." He breathed deep the fresh scent of that soft skin, murmuring all the while. "White sands, clear turquoise water, and lots of those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas."  
  
Taking Wufei's earlobe into his mouth, the dark haired lover sighed softly and gently began to nibble the tender flesh. Wufei gasped sharply, melting into Heero's arms, wrapping his good arm around those broad shoulders. With a shy smile Heero released Wufei's flesh and pressed his soft lips against the wounded boy's smooth forehead. "We'll stay up to watch the sunrise and get to know each other intimately."  
  
Wufei blushed furiously at the suggestive tone Heero had used on that last word. Hesitantly, his hand moved up from about Heero's shoulders to the nape of his neck. Gently his fingers threaded themselves through that thick wavy hair. "That sounds wonderful." he breathed.  
  
Catching movement on the very edge of his vision, Heero abruptly released Wufei, shoved him away, shoved him down towards the cold hard ground. In his heart of hearts, he knew he would be too late.  
  
Even before the wounded boy had time to even think, let alone prepare himself to take the fall, his wounded shoulder struck the floor. A bolt of pure agony ripped through his body, so intense he could not even utter a single sound. Machine gun fire roared above him and Wufei watched in mute horror and mounting despair as Heero writhed in agony, bullets tearing through his body. The Japanese teenager jerked and convulsed, his mouth twisted in a silent scream. After what seemed an eternity, the hail of bullets miraculously ceased and the body of his love collapsed to the ground, his own weapon falling to his still side with an impossibly loud thunk.  
  
Without thinking Wufei hurled himself towards his fallen comrade, took up the weapon and turned it upon the unknown intruder, a wordless scream of rage and lose ripping through his throat, tearing his heart to pieces with its passing. The enemy, a young trainee with wide blue eyes and platinum blond hair shuddered and danced as the bullets ripped through his flesh, brutally ending his young life. And still Wufei fired into that still twitching body until there were no bullets left.  
  
"God damn you! God damn you all to HELL!'  
  
The useless gun fell from numbed fingers as Wufei knelt at Heero's side, his face filled with horror and desolation. Over and over the thin youth cried "No, no, no!" as he pressed his hands against the spouting wounds. Desperately he tried to stop the blood from flooding out of his love's body. But he was failing miserably.  
  
Heero's dark eyes fluttered open. Blearily he tried to focus on the sobbing figure at his side. "Wu.fei."  
  
Wufei's heart clenched at the tone of his friend's voice. That tone betrayed Heero said he has hurting and hurting badly. Carefully, Wufei took the mortally wounded boy into his arms, cradling him gently against his heaving chest. A tear dripped down the Chinese youth's face and splashed soundlessly against Heero's upturned one.  
  
"I'm here, my love. I am here." Wufei's voice broke and he buried his face into that dark rumpled hair. (Oh please, God, don't let him die. Please. I can't go through this again. Not again!)  
  
Heero's voice was weak, breathless. He was dying and he knew it, accepted it. But he did not like it. It was so damned unfair. To lose the love of his life after so recently finding him. And poor Wufei.  
  
"I guess.there won't be.any vacation. now."  
  
"No! Don't you talk like that! Don't you dare!" Wufei hissed, shaking the dying boy's shoulder urgently. "You are going to be fine, just fine!" But inside his heart he knew the brutal truth, and despaired. He had failed his love. Just like he had failed Meilan. Heero was going to die because of him. Just like his wife had. It was his fault. It was entirely his fault.  
  
At the sound of approaching voices, of footfalls echoing, coming closer, Wufei clutched Heero closer, protectively. The soldiers were coming! Vainly the boy struggled to rise supporting his fallen friend, but he didn't have the strength. In defeat, he slumped back to the ground.  
  
"Leave.save yourself." Feebly Heero gestured beyond the dead soldier towards the open door. His beautiful eyes held such sorrow, such pain, yet such determination. He would die, yes, but he wanted his love to continue on, to live.  
  
Wufei shook his head slowly, his onyx eyes brimming over with fresh tears. "I will not leave you, Heero."  
  
The severely wounded boy began to voice an objection at that last comment, but Wufei silenced him by covering Heero's lips with his own. Wufei's tears, hot and scalding fell upon his love's face, mingled with Heero's own crystalline drops. Desperately, he clutched the broken body to his own, sobbing, even as he kissed those perfect lips for what would be the last time. Heero's lips were so cold, so very cold.  
  
The line of Heero's body went taut breaking the kiss as small helpless whimpers of pain took control of him, had their way with him. He convulsed once, twice, his back bowing, then he lay still, his last life sustaining breath released in a long sigh. The spark of life had been extinguished from those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Wait for me, my love." Wufei whispered tearfully. "I'll be with you soon. I promise."  
  
"Hey, they're in here!"  
  
A calm such as he had never felt before settled over Wufei in those last few moments. His heart, his soul, they were at peace, probably for the first time ever. Calmly, the slender youth closed his eyes, embracing the coming darkness with open arms. For soon he would follow his beloved Heero.  
  
(Wait for me.my love!)  
  
Gunfire filled the world. 


End file.
